Turning Chambers
by ArkhamKnight258
Summary: Edith Chambers discovers the reason why some of the High School boys have been acting strange. Wanting to be in on the secret, she seeks out Derek Hale and asks for something she has been wishing for all her life. Derek, seeing potential in the 17-year-old, gives her just what she wants...and maybe a little bit more.
1. Edith Chambers

Okay so this is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fanfiction! My dear friend and fellow writer chubchild22 (you should check out his stories their amazing!) is going to be revising my work so if you see anything wrong be sure to blame him. As far as the story goes I won't be following the storylines of the episodes because I don't want this to be a rewrite of the show. I'm also not 100% who else is going to become a werewolf...might have Jackson, I was thinking Danny but again...not sure…

Sorry for the long author's note enjoy and please review!

Turning Chambers:

It was a fine day in Beacon Hills California. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the sounds of teenage boys groaning in pain filled the air. Yes it was another day of lacrosse practice and, as usual, Scott McCall was acting exceedingly strange towards the other players. Every time the Coach blew the whistle McCall would abandon his position at goal and ram the other player, and then proceed to sniff them.

"MCCALL! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It will be the first suicide run that actually ends in a suicide! Got it?!" Coach yelled from the sidelines.

"Yes Coach!" Scott replied while running back to the goal.

The attention turned the next person in line or otherwise known as the next victim of Scott McCall. "Hey Coach, my shoulders hurting, I'm gonna sit this one out" Jackson said stepping out of line.

The next player, Isaac Lahey, was huffing out breaths in an animalistic manner. The Coach blew the whistle, tossed Isaac the ball, and the two players went at each other full force. Ramming into one another McCall and Lahey went flying in the air, landing face down in the grass.

Watching from the bleachers was Edith Chambers Beacon Hills High School Junior. She witnessed in shock as the two players lifted their heads up to look in each other's eyes. Edith looked closely as the teens stared each other down; she had to strain her eyes to see the astonishing glow of their irises. They seemed to be glowing a bright yellow. Edith looked around to see if anyone else noticed the player's abnormal eyes. But the only person she could find was a mysterious looking man watching from the sidelines on the other end of the field. A worried expression was featured on his face as he watched the teenagers.

Coach blew the whistle and everything seemed to go back to normal. Scott and Isaac stood up, no longer with glowing yellow eyes. Edith looked back to the other end of the field and to her surprise the man was gone.

-.-.-.-

The next day at school before the bell rang Edith caught Isaac walking through the front entrance. "Hey, Isaac, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chambers asked.

"Uh, yeah. Edith right? Edith Chambers?" Isaac smiled walking over to Edith's locker.

"That's the name, don't wear it out. Hey, listen, what was up with you and McCall at practice yesterday? Seemed like something weird happened between you two, are you alright?" Edith questioned.

Isaac adopted a nervous expression as he answered "Ah no, no. I'm fine it was just ah…you know lacrosse can get kind of violent…and McCall is a pretty competitive guy".

"Yeah you can say that again…But I saw something strange while you two were glaring at each other. See, I don't know if I'm going out of my mind or what but...yours and Scott's eyes were _glowing_, like really glowing a bright ass yellow" Edith explained.

Isaac started to look panicked "Well, ah…um, you see there's um…well…"

"Isaac what's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me? And who was that guy in the leather jacket on the field?" Edith continued.

Isaac looked at Edith trying to decide something. "Okay look, I can't tell you anything about what happened on the field yesterday. But if really want to know more talk to Scott. But when you do act like you know what you're talking about, you might just get some answers from him" Isaac whispered before walking away as the bell rang and the students scrambled, leaving a confused Edith alone in the hallway.

-.-.-.-

It was lunch time and Edith was waiting for Scott McCall to walk into the cafeteria. When he did she grabbed his arm and pulled him from his dear friend Stiles.

"Listen, Isaac told me everything about you and him…and I mean _everything_. Did you think you could get away with this without anyone finding out what you are Scott?" Edith asked in a threatening tone, attempting to act like she knew what-the-actual-fuck is going on here.

Scott's eyes almost popped out of his skull "What?! Isaac told you?! Why would he…dammit! Just don't tell anyone else okay? Just come sit with Stiles and I and we can talk about this, okay?"

Edith, still keeping that serious face on, nodded her head in agreement.

Stiles looked up at Scott and Edith sitting down at the table. "Hey what the heck is she downing here?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Stiles, this is Edith Chambers. Edith, this is Stiles."

"I know who she is Scott, but why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whined.

Scott leaned over the wooden lunch table to whisper in Stiles ear, Edith listening closely, "She knows Stiles, about me and Isaac. That we're werewolves."

Edith's head whirled back in shock. _Werewolves?! Are they joking?! This is ridiculous…I mean seriously do they honestly believe that I think they're werewolves?_ _They must know about my little obsession, yeah that's it. They know I like werewolves and now they're making fun of me for it. Jeez, Scott turned into such a jerk since he became popular._

"If you guys are done wasting my time I'll just go now. Thanks for this though, helps a lot, _really_" Edith sarcastically stated.

"No! Edith stay here, you need to stay with us. I don't know what will happen to you now that know. Isaac could get hurt, Derek might come after you…"

Edith cut off Scott, "Derek, as in Derek Hale? Wait, he was that guy on the lacrosse field wasn't he? What was he doing watching you guys play?"

Scott answered, "He's our Alpha, or really Isaac's Alpha, didn't Isaac explain that to you? Whatever, Derek is the Alpha of the pack, just like a normal pack of wolves."

Edith gave Scott a strange look. _They're serious aren't they? Oh my God they're serious! Werewolves huh? I know strange things have been happening in Beacon Hills lately but…Werewolves? Wait, does that mean I can be a werewolf?_

Edith stared at Scott as she sat back down at the table, "Okay, who else is a werewolf?"

"_Don't say it out loud like that_", Scott threateningly whispered. He looked around to make sure no one heard their conversation. "Right now it's only Isaac and I. But Derek is recruiting new teenagers and giving them the bite."

Edith looked at him skeptically, "So you're a werewolf?"

Scott nodded.

"Prove it", she smiled

McCall rolled his eyes again, "Fine." Scott looked at Edith.

Edith's eyes widened in shock as Scott's irises turned a bright glowing yellow. The same color she saw on the field the day before. "_Oh my God_", Edith whispered.

Scott smiled, "And that's not all. You had pancakes with syrup and a side of sausage for breakfast this morning, and that couple over there…watch they're about to break up."

Edith's eyebrows came together in confusion as she watched the couple across from their table in the cafeteria. The boy was leaned over and whispering something in the girl's ear. She watched the emotions change on the girl's face and then finally she stormed out crying as the boy's friends congratulated him on being newly single.

"How did you know that was going to happen?"

Scott pointed at his ears, "We have really great hearing, annoying sometimes, but helpful in certain situations."

Edith looked at Scott and smiled. She seemed to be thinking about something, something that's been dwelling in the back of her mind ever since she was a little girl. "So does that mean I could be turned into a werewolf?"

McCall and Stilinski both spit out their drinks at the same time, "**What?!**"

Edith looked excited, "You could turn me right? Give me the bite and I would be a werewolf like you? Think about it Scott, I want my life to change like yours did! That's why you don't use your inhaler anymore is it? Why you are co-captain of the lacrosse team, not sitting on the sidelines all season long. Why Allison Argent even took an interest in you! Come on Scott, I want this, I want to be a werewolf, I want to be like you!"

Scott seemed overwhelmed, "Edith you can't. There's more to it than that, there's hunters and it feels like everyone is out to kill you 24/7! There's an Alpha pack out to make us kill people (whether those people are human or not it doesn't matter) so we can join their pack. And I'm sick of being responsible for everyone's life!"

Edith smirked, "That sounds like a personal problem Scott. And if you turn me I'll be strong enough to handle myself against a few human hunters, plus I'll stay away from this "Alpha Pack", or whatever that is, if you really want. Just give me the bite Scott, please?"

"No Edith! And besides I can't turn you. I'm a Beta, and the bite needs to be giving by an Alpha…" Scott explained reluctantly.

"Like Derek? You said Derek was the Alpha of Isaac's pack. I can get the bite from him; he's recruiting anyway, right? Thanks Scott, this time you really did help!" Edith said smiling and walking away from the table.

"Edith wait! Don't!" Scott called, but she was already out the cafeteria.

Stiles slurping a juice box looked at Scott, "Looks like we'll have another werewolf bestie huh Scott?"

-.-.-.-

Edith smiled to herself as she walking into her room. Posters and decorations hung on the walls, all werewolf themed. Stacks of books lined the shelves, some selected titles include _The Wolf-Leader, Cycle Of The Werewolf, Talisman, _and _The Wolf Gift_. Her nightstand featured small tchotchkes that resembled wolves and werewolves.

If you hadn't guessed by now Edith's "little" obsession is werewolves.

Grabbing her bag, Edith shoved a flashlight, inhaler, cellphone, and hoodie into it. Tonight she was going to the burnt down Hale house. If Derek Hale is somewhere in Beacon Hills, its there.


	2. The Bite

Yay! A new update and its only been a day! I'm on a role guys watch out!

Again thanks reading, following, faving, and reviewing! Much appreciated, Enjoy!

Turning Chambers: Chapter 2

It was pitch black outside, only the faint light of the moon and a flashlight to guide her through the brush. Tree branches kept snapping under her feet and the dead leaves rustled in the chilling breeze. _It has to be around here! I feel like I've been walking for hours!_

Edith huffed out a frustrated sigh and looked up. The night sky was riddled with specks of glowing light. Too bad for her looking up was a bad idea because she fell face first into a hole. _Gosh darn, flipping, son of a!…oh my…_ Edith looked up from the shallow ditch to see the infamous burnt down Hale house.

From the exterior the place looked like it had been abandoned years ago. Windows cracked and shattered, walls in some dire need of paint. Yup, your typical looking abandoned/burnt down house out in the middle of the woods with no one around.

Edith cautiously climbed out of the ditch she fell in, or whatever it was, for all she knew it could have been a grave! She walked up to the front porch and almost had a heart attack when another tree branch snapped under her foot. With her heart pumping faster than a race horse, Edith reached out for the door knob. Turning it in and pushing, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Damn its creepy in here...Who could stand to live here? Especially when your family died in a horrible fire…_

Edith crossed her arms over her chest as she pointed the flashlight with her hand. Noticing the huge gaping hole in the wall, she walked towards it and into the new room. Most of the furniture in the room seemed just as dusted and deteriorated as the walls. The thing that caught her eye though was the strange roots and flowers growing in the corner.

Taking a step closer she leaned down and picked up a blossom. The purple petals sparked a memory of something she read about werewolves..._Oh gosh what was it? Something about a weird plant that was used to kill wolves...ugh what was the name?! Um, wol-wolfs, wolfs-bane that's it! Huh, why would a werewolf have wolfs-bane growing in their house?_

Edith twirled the little flower in her fingers and whispered, "_Wolfs-bane_"

"Correct" a voice stated behind her.

Edith whipped around frightened, dropping the blossom to the floor. She saw a shadowy figure standing in the gaping hole in the wall. "W-Who are you?" she said none too confidently.

The figure took a step forward into Edith's glow from the flashlight. "Not who you are looking for I suppose, but I think I can help with pointing you in the right direction" the man smiled an almost...wolfish grin.

Edith looked at him confused and scared, "And why would you do that? How do you know who I'm looking for? Who are you?"

"One question at a time, please. And my apologizes for not introducing myself, I like to be a little bit...dramatic at times" The man smirked. "My name is Peter, Peter Hale. And I assume you are looking for my dear nephew Derek? Thats why you're trespassing on private property to find him? Oh and why? Well, let's just say it can very dangerous at night, alone, in the woods. Wouldn't want you to accidentally get hurt just because you lost your way now would we?"

Edith eyed him suspiciously, "I thought all of Derek's relatives died in the house fire…And how do I know you aren't leading me to my death?"

Peter laughed, "It will take more than a fire to kill me, and if I wanted you killed, you would be dead already."

Edith narrowed her eyes, she still didn't trust this guy. He had bad intentions written all over him. "So, where is Derek?"

The thought-to-be-dead Hale lifted his chin up higher, "I would be happy to take you to him. You'll never find on your own. After all you don't have the bite, not yet that is…"

Edith looked at Peter with shock. _He's a werewolf? What, is being a werewolf a genetic thing? Were all the Hales werewolves? _"You know I want the bite?"

"Why else would a small defenseless girl like you come alone to a place like this in the middle of the night? Plus with your knowledge of what that plant was I assume you have done your research" Peter explained.

Edith battled with herself for a moment, _should I go with him? No, that's too dangerous, he could be like some psycho killer or something, and from the looks of it he is. But what about the bite? I want to be werewolf so bad. It be worth it, worth everything to have the bite. It's now or never Edith, go for it!_

Edith looked up at Peter who held out his hand. "Have you made your decision?"

Edith nodded and as calmly as she could, slipped her hand into Peter's.

Tonight, was going to be a really, really long night.

_-.-.-.-.-_

This was the most awkward car ride of her life. And shes had some pretty bad ones.

Peter (which he old her to call him after attempting to call him 'Mr. Hale') was humming along to some extremely strange opera music while driving. Keeping her eyes glued out the window she tried to memorize the path to Derek's new hideout, which Peter told her was an abandoned apartment on the outskirts of town, _how lovely_.

She didn't realize but she was getting so anxious that she started ripping the car seat with her nails.

Apparently Peter noticed, "We're almost there dear, so you don't have to ruin my car"

"Oh, sorry…" she apologized, letting go of her grip.

Peter smiled, "Yes its quite alright, I would be nervous too. In a car with a stranger, going to a strange place with other strange people in it. Or should I say werewolves instead of people?" He chuckled at his own twisted joke, "But don't worry yourself. If Derek decides to give you the bite we won't be strangers for long, that is if you don't die first."

Edith didn't say anything. She just gave Peter a half-assed smile and turned her head out the window again. _What does he mean IF he gives me the bite? And IF I don't die first? Oh God, I'm gonna die tonight aren't I?_

Edith couldn't think much other than that as they pulled up to the apartment building. Peter walked around the car faster than she could say "werewolf" to open the door for her. She did her best to smile and say thanks but she was so nervous everything was shaking.

-.-.-.-

The huge door slid open to reveal a busted up apartment. It wasn't much but it certainly seemed better than the crumbled Hale house. Peter walked her in until she could see two men with their backs to her leaning against the table. It was Isaac and Derek. She recognized that leather jacket and that backpack.

"Look Derek, I brought you a gift! A new recruit, ready and certainly willing. A little rough around the edges, almost ripped off my car seat. But, she seems smarter than the lot you pick out" Peter boasted.

Derek didn't even turn around, "Peter how many times do I have to tell you that I am the Alpha. I make the decisions. That's why I told you that you couldn't go looking for teenagers to turn"

"Aw, yes. I remember our little conversation, and may I say that my ribs are still healing from that slash you gave me. But I digress, this little one came to me on her own, looking for you" Peter arrogantly stated.

It was at that moment Isaac turned around and smiled, "Edith? So I'm guessing you got the answers you wanted from Scott? Maybe even a little more...good acting"

Edith, still shaking, responded, "Yeah, thanks"

Derek turned around and talked to Isaac, "You know her?"

"Yeah we go to the same high school"

Edith stood still as Derek approached her. He was handsome, cut that, he freaking sexy as hell. Even when he looks like he's about to slash your throat out with some crazy werewolf powers. And damn, that guy can wear a leather jacket like he was born for it.

Derek got really close, close enough to sniff her. He sized her up and looked her down. Finally after three extremely awkward minutes, he stepped back. "How are your grades?" he asked in all seriousness.

Edith looked confused, "My grades? Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "The teens I have been picking to turn are more based off strength, and getting them out of a bad situation, which comes to my advantage. However, I need someone who's strong, but has smarts. When a pack is balanced like that it tends to last longer. I need a strategist, someone who I can trust. Someone who can advise me in my decisions, and who is willing to make improvements to the pack. Someone to be more than just my Beta, you understand?"

Edith nodded her head, getting the basics of what he was asking from her. "I have hundreds in all my classes except World History. I have a hundred and one in World History" she smiled, a little proud of herself.

Derek nodded in approval, "Good, good. But you think you can take the responsibilities I'm gonna throw at you? Soon there will be more of us, and it can get hard to hard to handle, frustrating at times. Can you do it?"

Edith contemplated her answer, "Yes...yes I want this so bad you have no idea. I have always wanted this, ever since I was a little girl and first read about werewolves. I can handle it, I good at stuff like that. I'm afraid of failure, of other being disappointed in me so I'll do my absolute best to please you. I promise"

Derek and Peter smiled at each other, "Okay, but one last thing. I have to warn you before you go any further and regret something. I'm sure Scott told you about the hunters? Well, they could be a lot closer to you than you think. We are a pack, and we are getting stronger, but there's always a chance of something going wrong."

Edith smiled, "It doesn't matter, I want the bite. I want to be werewolf. I need this."

Derek nodded to Isaac and Isaac approached her. Edith looked a little confused but realized what was happening when he stood behind her and held her shoulders so she wouldn't move, "This might hurt a little, or a lot. Sorry, but it will go away soon."

Edith looked at Derek. His eyes glowing a piercing red. His muscles convulsed and twitched and his head snapped as he gave a loud roar which shook the table. His teeth became sharp fangs and his nails grew and pointed. He moved closer and closer, she could see Peter smiling out of the corner of her eye.

All she felt was a stab of sharp and immobilizing pain shoot through her abdomen.

And then everything went black.


	3. It's You

Okay Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! A bit of a long one if you ask me, but finally we get some action! Introducing Werewolf Edith!

Turning Chambers

Chapter 3: It's You

Light. White blinding light. And serious headache…

Edith groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She heard whispers.

"Hey there tough guy" Isaac said sitting in the chair across from her place on top of the table.

"Ugh, what happened?" she mumbled. Edith looked around and saw Derek and Peter chatting near the entrance.

"Well, you got the bite. And you survived! Congrats, now you're a werewolf…and you have the day off school because you fainted from the pain. Oh, and don't worry, that headache will go away soon" Isaac smiled.

Edith looked confused, "I'm a werewolf? But I don't feel any different…"

"Well you'll slowly start to realize your new powers and senses. And you'll definitely feel different after the full moon tomorrow" Isaac explained.

Edith nodded and looked over to Derek and Peter, they were whispering something to each other, but she didn't know what. Remembering Scott's amazing demonstration of his hearing abilities, Edith attempted to use her new powers to listen in. Focusing all her concentration (or all the concentration she had with a major headache) she started to pick up the voices.

"_So who is the next victim?" she heard Peter say._

"_They're not a victim Peter, and his name is Boyd" Derek replied._

"_Boyd? What an odd name…"_

"_Well, Boyd is his last name. Vernon is his first name but everyone calls him Boyd" Derek explained. _

Edith looked at Isaac, "They're gonna turn Boyd?"

"Yeah, he's next. And then Erica Reyes. I see that werewolf hearing is already kicking in" Isaac smiled.

Derek walked up to the table, "You're awake. Listen, tomorrow is the full moon and I don't have time to teach you how to control your shift. So, after you do a little mission for me, I'll have to chain you up to keep you from hurting anyone. By then Erica and Boyd should both be one of us and have to be chained up as well. Sound like a plan?"

Edith nodded, "Being chained up doesn't sound like fun, but if me means I won't kill anyone then by all means please do so. What's this mission you need me to do?"

Derek smirked, "I think you'll like it...It involves some revenge on Scott McCall. Isaac told me about how you found out, Scott didn't want you to come to me, didn't he? I'm sure you would like to get back at him for that...The plan is simple, tomorrow when you're feeling better, I'll drive you to school. All you have to do is walk in and show Scott how much you've changed, then he'll know you've turned. After that you can walk back out and I'll drive you back here, the rest will fall into place"

"Okay sounds easy enough. But, what do you mean how much I've changed? Do I look different?" Edith asked.

Derek helped her off the table, "Why don't go look in the mirror and see for yourself?"

Edith gave him a confused look and let him show her the way to the bathroom. She stepped in as Derek leaned against the door frame and watched. When the lights turned on Edith gasped.

She was beautiful. She was thinner with not a single blemish shown on her smooth skin. Her hair more lush and thick than it's ever been. But what really surprised her was her eyes. When she concentrated hard enough her irises sparked themselves into a bright yellow glow. The glow of a Beta...the glow of a werewolf.

Edith smiled at Derek, "Wow, I didn't expect _this_ to be part of the package"

Derek chuckled, "Yup, every werewolf bite comes with a free makeover! You're welcome"

Edith laughed and walked with Derek to join Peter and Isaac to get '_The Idiots Guide To Being A Werewolf: Beta Edition'_.

All the while Derek staring at Edith with purpose in his eyes.

-.-.-.-

The next day Derek pulled out some clothes for Edith to wear.

"Seriously? Is this even considered clothes? I feel naked!" Edith complained. The clothes Derek brought her used to be his sister's, and to put it nicely...the were _extremely_ revealing.

"Oh stop complaining, I don't have anything else that remotely fits you and you need to look the part in order to catch everyone's attention. So put on a brave face and we can stop by your house on the way back to get you some proper clothes" Derek explained.

Edith rolled her eyes and walked out to the car with Derek.

The drive to the school was mostly silent other than a few tips from Derek about her new werewolf abilities and how to use them. Edith was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with how much information she is going to have to take in.

But by the time they arrived, school was already in session. Derek drove right up the entrance and nodded, waiting for her to walk in and walk out.

Edith let out a nervous breath and walked inside. She tried her best to do one of those sexy 'girl walks' like the one Lydia does when she sees Jackson down the hall. Swaying her hips and jutting out her breasts, she prayed she didn't look awkward.

But to her surprise it seemed to be working...Everyone was staring at her...well not at _her_ per say, but other parts of her.

Edith gave a confident smile and spotted Scott and Stiles at their lockers. Whipping her hair back she made sure to flash her new yellow eyes and giggle as Scott and Stiles's jaws fell to the floor. Feeling the the job was done she headed around the corner and walked back towards Derek. She could hear Scott and Stiles running her way but by the time they got to her she was already in Derek's black camaro.

Edith winked at them as Derek leaned forward and gave Scott that 'wolfish grin' and off they went.

"I say that went pretty damn well" Derek complimented.

"Hm, it did, didn't it? Now, can we please go to my house so I can pick up some clothes? I feel violated after having every single boy in that school eye-fucked me" Edith asked.

-.-.-.-

Derek dropped Edith off at his little apartment/werewolf headquarters after she packed a duffle bag from home.

"I'll be back before the moon comes out. Going to go get Erica and Boyd and give them the bite and bring them here. Hopefully we'll get through tonight without a scratch, though I highly doubt it…" Derek said to Edith.

"Okay, well I'll stay here with Peter and Isaac in case something happens or we start turning early. Oh and Derek?" Edith said shyly.

"Yeah?"

Edith bent down further to look into his eyes as he was seated in the camaro, "Thank you. For this...for everything. Just, thank you"

Derek smiled, "Don't thank me yet, we still need to get through the night"

-.-.-.-

It was getting late and Derek wasn't back yet, and Edith was starting to get nervous. Peter and Isaac seemed much calmer for some reason.

"What if something happened?! What if the bite didn't work and Boyd or Erica or both are dead?! What if Derek is hurt?! What if the hunters came after him?! Oh Gosh we shouldn't have let him go alone! Ugh…" Edith questioned the two other werewolves while frantically pacing back and forth.

"Edith would you calm down before you run a hole in the ground? My dear nephew will be back soon…" Peter offered.

Edith didn't look convinced but her ears perked up at a very familiar sound. She ran out of the building as fast as she could. Her feet carrying her at a supernatural pace. The sound she heard was the distinct rumble of Derek's car. She meet up with him in the parking garage.

"Oh thank God you're here! I thought something bad might have happened! Oh and Hi Erica, Hi Boyd!" Edith sighed, relieved that Derek and the other two were okay.

They all walked inside and Derek went to go grab something as Edith, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac all talked to each other.

"So, you guys are werewolves now too, huh?" Edith giggled. It felt good to have more members in the pack. She felt happier, stronger, but the feeling of responsibility and worry formed in the back of her mind.

"Yeah, Boyd and I are werewolves...I didn't know you were one either Edith? I thought I was going to be the only girl…" Erica smiled. But for some reason, when Edith saw her smile she smelt something strange. Like Erica's emotions were being released into the air around her, telling the other how she felt. And it was definitely _not_ a good smell.

After contemplating this new discovery, Edith saw Peter smile at her out of the corner of her eye.

Edith looked at Erica, "Yeah I was turned just yesterday. I came to Derek instead of him coming to me"

This information did not seem to please Erica. If anything that strange smell got infinitely stronger.

-.-.-.-

It wasn't long before Derek came back with a huge trunk. Inside it was piles and piles of torture devices that he was going to use to chain Edith, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac up.

"Alright, Peter and I are going to tie you guys up with the chain links on the columns. Next comes the painful part...these *holds up ropes and rods that certainly did not look pleasant* are going to attempt to keep you guys from shifting. Pain keeps you human, but even with the full moon it sometimes isn't enough" Derek explained.

"What happens if it isn't enough?" Edith asked.

Derek frowned, "Then let's pray the chains will be able to keep you tied up"

Edith nodded and let Derek tie her to the first column in the apartment. After Peter and him tied up all four teens they began applying 'the painful part'. Edith panted and screamed as Derek turned the nails from a crown of torture into her head. Each wolf got a device or two jammed into some part of their body.

Outside the clouds parted, almost like in the horror movies, and let the glow of the moon through. All of the high schoolers began to shift.

Erica and Boyd were first, snarling and snapping at Derek and Peter who stood a few feet away. Then Isaac and Edith, growling at each other.

But the scary part was when the chains...stopped keeping them tied up.

Edith, whose mind, senses, and strength were being controlled by the full moon, began to break from her bonds.

Derek tried his best to walk them through it, he would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. "Guys you need to listen to me, try and find an anchor. You know the one I've been talking about? Find something...anything, to keep you rooted to your human self. It could be a memory or a person, _anything_. Just come out this!" Derek tried desperately to yell to them. But it was all in vain. How could you reason with a snarling werewolf drunk on blood-lust? Answer: you don't.

Erica and Boyd broke free, and as Peter and Derek wrestled to put them back in their chains, Edith broke free and ran out of the apartment.

"EDITH!" Derek yelled after her. But it was too late, she was gone.

-.-.-.-

Peter and Derek were still occupied trying to wrangle Boyd and Erica. But when Isaac finally broke out, Derek thought they were done for.

Boyd was clawing at Derek with supernatural strength while Isaac was preparing to strike Derek in the face with one hard blow. Boyd threw Derek towards Isaac, but before Isaac could make contact with his face his wrist was caught mid-air.

Edith, looking fierce with her threateningly yellow eyes, roared in Isaac's face with his wrist in her clenched palm. Derek looked up in surprise. Isaac pulled back and shrunk into the corner whimpering like a pup.

Edith looked down to Derek and nodded before shoving Boyd, who was stunned into silence by Edith's performance, into Erica. Both fell down, crumbled by each others wait.

Acting quickly Derek and Peter reattached the teens to their columns.

Derek, leaning over and panting, looked at Edith who they allowed to stay unchained. She was still shifted, but she was in control of the shift. Seeing the head band still lodged inside her skull Derek moved to remove it. Edith flinched when his hands inched a little too close to her face and growled.

"Easy Edith, it's okay it's just me, all I'm doing is taking that out for you okay?" Derek smiled.

Edith seemed to understand what he meant because she looked up at the band. Derek slowly started to turn the nails out of her skull. Edith let out a painful cry and began to shift back to human form from the mind numbing pain.

After it was out Derek chucked it to the side and made sure Edith was healing properly. "You okay?" he asked.

Edith pouted for a second but regained her composure, "Yeah I think so…"

Derek smiled, "So what was it?"

Edith looked confused, "What was what?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Your anchor, what was your anchor?"

"Oh...um, well. I-It was...a person" Edith stammered.

"Oh really...who was it?" Derek asked.

Edith stood with her mouth agape for a minute, "Uhhhhh, um, okay it was um….its was…*sigh*. It was you Derek. You are my anchor"


	4. Fate

Okay! This one is a little shorter but might be one of my favorites! Enjoy and please review!

Turning Chambers

Chapter 4: Fate

Derek looked at Edith who had her head hung down in embarrassment.

Edith began to explain, "When I broke free and ran out, I had absolutely no intentions of coming back. I felt like I could kill anything that stood in my way. Rip it to pieces with my bare hands. But there was this moment...an odd feeling gripped me. Like someone had stabbed me in the back, but the pain wasn't as intense...after that all I could think about was you. You were the thing willing my human side to take over and run back upstairs. And when I saw what Isaac was about to do...I had to save you, there was no other option. You're my anchor Derek. I can't seem to get you out of my head...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You saved me…and I'm happy to be your anchor. Lord knows it will only help move things along…" Derek said.

"Move what along?" Edith asked.

Derek's eyes widened in realization of what he just said. "Um...nothing. Just, nothing to worry about. And thank you, if you hadn't come back Peter and I would both probably be dead"

Edith smiled, a little confused and a little curious. Perhaps, too curious for her own good.

-.-.-.-

When the daylight finally shone through the windows that morning Derek, Peter, and Edith untied the others. Everyone seemed a little exhausted. But before anyone could leave or take a nap Derek gave them a big grin.

Isaac looked scared, "Derek...I don't like it when you smile like that…usually, when you smile like that bad things happen...to us"

"Funny you should say that Isaac, because you pups aren't exactly going to sleep right now" Derek smiled.

All the teens groaned.

Derek rolled his eyes at the bunch, "Okay don't complain to me. Because of last nights atrocious events you guys need to learn everything I know as fast as I can teach you. Now, lets begin"

Edith grinned. _Now we're getting somewhere!_

-.-.-.-

Three long and agonizing hours later Derek was beginning to get bored with the same attack being thrown at him from the same angle by the same people at the same time. He had created a small obstacle course to help train the pups to better use their surroundings in combat. But they were failing miserably...well, at least Isaac was. Boyd was sitting in the corner and Erica was attempting to hide (although Derek could feel her presence somewhere behind him). The only person Derek hadn't seen yet was Edith.

After throwing Isaac down to the floor for the umpteenth time Derek rolled his eyes, "Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?"

It was in that moment that Erica decided to strike, pouncing on him from behind. Derek, expecting the move, threw her to the ground next to Isaac. Erica huffed in defeat.

"Are we done yet? Cause I've got about one-hundred bones that need a few hours to heal" Isaac complained.

Derek gave his best try at a sympathetic face and crouched down to Isaac to take his arm. With a sneer Derek twisted Isaac's arm back in an unnatural position breaking the bone. Isaac screamed out in pain.

Derek grimaced, "One-hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh?! Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive! Now get back up and do it again, this time try putting some effort into-"

Derek was cut off by a person's weight bearing down on his. He fell face first to the cold ground as heavy boots dug into his shoulder blades. It was a minute of shock until the person stepped off. Flipping himself over, Derek saw the teens all staring in shock and horror at the culprit. It was Edith, smiling pridefully down at Derek's position on the floor.

"What was that you said about catching your prey off guard?" Edith giggled.

Derek, still surprised, gaped at Edith, "How did you manage to do that?"

Edith flipped her hair back and looked up to the ceiling, "I climbed up to the ceiling when you weren't looking. Then I just waited for the perfect time to strike. A time when I would catch you off guard."

Derek smiled while standing up, "Good job"

The others groaned and rolled their eyes. Edith rather arrogantly bowed in front of them.

Peter walked in just then, "I see the training is coming along well...at least, for one person that is."

Edith beamed as Derek used a towel to wipe his face of sweat, "Alright training is over, for today."

Everyone but Edith dispersed. She followed Peter towards his room, catching him before he went in. "Hey! Peter! Can I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

Peter smiled, "Of course my dear, why don't come into my room and we can discuss this in private?"

Edith nodded and walked into Peter's room with him. "Okay so I've been thinking about some things that have occurred lately and I want your input as well as your knowledge…"

Peter nodded, "Go on.."

"Well last night...when Erica first came in and talked to me. She gave off a strange scent, like her emotions toward me filled the air. Is that normal? Is it even possible to smell emotions like that?" Edith explained.

Peter looked thoughtful, "Yes and no. It's common among wolves for us to use scent instead of asking 'How are you?'. Emotions have different scents, and even after enough time a pack can begin to _feel _each others emotions. But what's strange about your case is that you were just turned. Usually a wolf, especially a bitten one, needs to be taught these things. The fact that you are learning so quickly is remarkable, if I do say so myself…"

Edith smiled, "Thank you, but...All this training and new information. It seems like I've known it forever. Like I already knew what I smelt was jealousy. I already knew when to attack Derek. And I already knew that Derek is my mate-" Edith gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God! What did I just say?! I-I wasn't thinking and I just blurted it out! What does that mean?!"

Peter looked at her seriously, "My word...this is surprising"

Edith looked scared, "What?! What's surprising?!"

"Edith, I think more than a hunch brought you to me that night at the Hale house. Something greater is at work here, something beyond our control…" Peter said.

"What? What is it?" Edith asked.

Peter looked up at Edith with wide eyes, "Fate"


	5. You Think I'm Sexy?

Finally some action between Derek and Edith in this chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please Review!

Turning Chambers

Chapter 5: You Think I'm Sexy?

The next day Edith woke to surprised gasps and confused whispers ringing in her ear. After getting dressed she walked out to the main room in Derek's apartment. The others were crowded around in front of the window, they had all slept there that night, Derek said they should all stay for it would better help the bonding process between the werewolves. But something seemed off today.

Edith approached the window, "Hey guys whats going- whoa! What's that?"

Edith looked up to the huge black symbol that marked the window. It looked like a triangle with thick lines branching out from the corners.

Derek looked worried, "Its a warning. A warning from an Alpha pack."

Edith looked confused, "Alpha pack? What's an Alpha pack?"

Peter took over at that, "An entire pack of just Alphas. They're bigger, badder, and stronger. And they're coming for Derek to make him join their pack."

Edith looked at Derek, "But you're not right? You aren't going to let them take you?"

Derek sat down on the bed, "If I can help it. But that's not the thing I'm worried about...What I'm worried about is Scott. He's in danger being a lone wolf. Not only is he alone but he's weaker without a pack and easier to find, we need to get him join our pack. We grow stronger with numbers, and then we might just have a chance."

Edith nodded, thinking of ways they could convince Scott to be one of them. Then a light bulb lit up in her head. "I've got it! Scott and Stiles are best friends right? Scott gets all his information from Stiles. Stiles tries his best to protect Scott and helps him make the big decisions. So if we get Stiles to join our pack then Scott can't refuse! It's that simple!"

Isaac looked at Edith, "But...Stiles is human."

Edith smiled and nodded, "Yup, but with a little convincing, not for long."

She looked at Derek with confidence in her eyes, "Like you said, we grow stronger with numbers. Adding not only Scott but Stiles as well to the pack would seriously boost your power."

Derek contemplated her proposal as Peter stepped in. "It seems our little Beta is living up to expectation, huh Derek?"

Derek looked up, "Yeah but what does Stiles bring to the table other than Scott?"

Edith nodded, "Well for one, he's really intelligent. You think Scott found out all he knows by himself? I don't think so. Secondly, his dad is the freaking police Sheriff! Think of all the ways we could use that to our advantage! And last but not least, Stiles can play a key part in Lydia. Not saying we need Lydia, but when a situation arises, we all know _she's something_"

Derek nodded as he took all the information in. "Okay, I like it, so what's the plan? How are we going to convince him to get the bite?"

"There are so many reasons why Stiles should get the bite, we just need to open his eyes to these reasons" Edith grinned.

Peter chuckled, "Spoken like an Alpha"

-.-.-.-

It was another boring Monday in Beacon Hills. Although today had a little...twist.

On the drive to school all the members of the Hale Pack reviewed their roles in 'Operation: Turn Stiles and Save Scott' otherwise known as 'OT triple S'.

"Okay so Erica will use her extremely seductive powers to lure Stiles, Isaac will try to get through to Scott at lacrosse practice and games, Boyd will help get Scott away from Stiles if need be, and I will try to appeal to the logic side of Stiles's brain by giving him the right reasons, sound good?" Edith asked.

They all nodded and grabbed their bags and walked into school.

During Study Hall Edith caught Scott and Stiles in the hallway. She signaled Boyd to go distract Scott as she approached Stiles.

"Hey Stiles how's it hanging?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Hey Edith, what do you want?" he asked confused. Why was Edith Chambers talking to him? She never talked to him before, and even if she's a werewolf now she would be talking to Scott not him.

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to give you an opportunity, you know...a chance of a lifetime" she smiled.

"What are you talking about Edith?" Stiles asked.

Edith laughed, "Well Stiles, what I'm talking about is the bite...Derek and I are offering it to you, that is if only you accept it"

"The-the-the Bite?! Wh-what...why? Why would I-" Stiles stuttered.

"Why?" Edith cut him off. "Many reasons Stiles. Imagine being stronger, faster, more agile. Imagine being able to hear, see, and smell things humans can't. Imagine being able to get the girl and score the winning goal...Imagine being like Scott…"

Stiles stood silent looking at Scott who was talking to Boyd. He did have it good didn't he? He got Allison, he made first line, and he's a freaking werewolf!

"You see Stiles, you'll still be able to be there for him. You'll still be his best friend, but you would be happy there, standing alongside him." Edith pressed.

Stiles stood there in shock. He didn't know what to say.

Edith giggled, "Alright Stiles, listen to me. You have until tomorrow night to come to us. When you decide, just come to Derek's apartment on the outskirts of town, if you need directions just call Erica...I'm sure she would be glad to help"

At that Edith gave Stiles a little wink and headed back to class as the bell rang.

-.-.-.-

"So, how did it go?" Derek asked as his pack members entered the apartment.

"Amazing, I thought it was going to take some serious convincing but it was actually kind of easy! What about you? Find any new information about our big problem?" Edith asked.

Peter looked up from the papers on the table, "Yes, in fact, we did. The Alpha pack has five or six members, one may or may not be human. Now we're trying to find their location."

"Sounds great. Derek? Are you and I going to stay up just in case Stiles comes tonight?" Edith asked.

Derek smiled, "Of course...you and I can stay here while everyone else goes to sleep"

The Hale Pack said goodnight to each other, Erica with a jealous glare at Edith. And Derek sat down on his bed in the main room with Edith.

"So, um. The other day, after training...what did you talk to Peter about?" Derek asked Edith.

Edith visibly tensed, "Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to know something, about being a werewolf"

Derek nodded, "Oh really? What was it?"

"Um, I wanted to know if what I did was normal when I smelled Erica's emotions" Edith explained.

Derek smiled, "Hmm, that's pretty impressive you know? Usually we have to be taught something like that, how to pick it out of the air and observe it"

"Yeah that's what Peter said" Edith agreed.

Derek pursed his lips as he looked at Edith. She was definitely mate material. Maybe even Alpha material. After all it was just as Peter said, she's living up to our expectations. And doing a great job of it. Leaning down closer to her, Derek pulled a strand of hair away from her face, making sure to touch her soft skin with his fingertips. "Can you smell my emotions?" he whispered into her ear.

Edith trembled, "Derek I-"

"Just try…" he cut her off as his lips trailed the curve of her ear.

Edith closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling as she inhaled deeply. A musky scent filled her nose. It was laced with undertones of something she never smelled before, but felt as though she knew it. Derek's hands rubbed her neck and she giggled as he licked behind her ear. Realizing what she smelt though, she gently pushed away from him and looked away, "I smelt...I smelt lust."

"Yes" Derek whispered. His hot breath fanning against her back.

Edith shivered, "Derek, I like you. I really do, I think you're a great Alpha and teacher but-"

"But what?" Derek asked.

"Why me? You could have had Erica, or any other girl who wanted the bite. Why me? I'm not as pretty as Erica, or that smart, I wasn't even part of your original plan! You should pick someone else Derek" Edith questioned.

Derek took her chin in his hands, "Edith, you are beautiful. And you earned your position even in the short time we've known each other. You show remarkable skills, especially for someone who was bitten. And you are incredibly intelligent and witty and sexy and talented and completely worthy of being my mate, my partner."

Edith looked in his eyes in shock of what she was hearing, "Your mate?"

Derek nodded with a lopsided grin.

Edith giggled as he rubbed his brow against hers, "I just have one question…"

"And what's that?" Derek smiled.

"You think I'm sexy?"


	6. Derek?

Another Chapter? Oh my! Some serious stuff going on in this one! A little shorter though...Enjoy and thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites! It really keeps me going!

Turning Chambers

Chapter 6: Derek?

The next day Edith woke up to the sun streaming in through the window panes. She smiled and nuzzled into Derek's chest-wait Derek's chest? Edith's eyes widened in shock as she realized her cheek was laying against Derek Hale's bare chest. He was breathing slowly, still asleep. Edith slowly sat up and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she was above the covers, unlike Derek.

Derek turned to his side and blinked his green eyes open. "Good morning" he said with a wolfish grin.

Edith giggled at him, "Good morning, Alpha"

Derek chuckled and pulled Edith closer with a hand around her waist. He sat up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Edith smiled, "Yes I did, now we should get up before Erica catches us in bed together. She might get the wrong idea…"

"What? The idea that we are going to be mates? Calm down Edith, Erica is the least of our worries" Derek said rolling his eyes.

Edith nodded and looked at the black symbol on the window. "Yeah, hopefully this plan works out. If not Scott, Stiles, the whole pack...everyone could be in serious danger. Especially you Derek, they want you. They want to _take_ you. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt…"

Derek sighed and took her hand, "Edith, now is not the time for doubt. We need to stay strong for our pack. For Scott and Stiles. For our safety. And yes _we_, we are one now. After all this blows over, which I have complete confidence that it will, I will declare you my official mate"

Derek nuzzled his nose into Edith's neck. "That sounds amazing Derek. I can't wait"

Of course it was then that the entirety of the Hale pack decided to wake up. Peter being first waltzed in and chuckled at the two, "Alright love birds, time to wrap it up! We have some work to do…"

-.-.-.-

After another uneventful school day Edith returned back to the apartment a little worried. Stiles wasn't at school that day, but Scott was. She didn't talk to Scott however, she just let things play out. Pushing too hard might make them realize her true intentions.

But fortunately for them when it seemed as though Stiles wasn't going to show. Derek and Edith heard another heartbeat in the building.

Derek opened the heavy front door for Stiles. He walked in and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Edith.

"Okay, I've decided. It took me awhile, I hope I'm not too late. I want the bite. I...I want to be like Scott" Stiles proclaimed.

Edith smiled at Stiles, "Okay Stiles, I'm gonna hold you down so when Derek gives you the bite you won't move too much okay?"

Stiles nodded with a small frown. Derek began to shift as Edith grabbed Stiles's shoulders.

Derek's blood red eyes locked on Stiles. And with a roar he sunk his teeth into Stiles's side, making sure to dig deep with his fangs. Stiles yelped at the sudden pain and Edith clamped down harder on his shoulders. It wasn't long before the usual brown eyes turn into a bright yellow and Stiles fell to the floor, much like Edith, because of the pain.

But Edith's fault was in thinking it was over.

She smiled, her plan was working. But Derek hadn't shifted back. Still staring at her with those menacing eyes. "Derek?" she whispered.

Her Alpha's response was a low growl emitting from deep in his chest. Edith's heartbeat tripled, she didn't know what he wanted. "Derek?" her voice quivered.

He stepped towards her, claws and fangs making him look frightening in the dark. Inches away from her face he huffed hard pants blowing her hair back. "Derek…" she pleaded.

Edith closed her eyes praying she would still be alive by daybreak. Time seemed to slow until Edith felt Derek's forehead rub against her temple. She let out a shuddered breath, still petrified. Derek keep on moving his face against hers. It was only when his fangs began to scrape against her neck that Edith let a tear escape her eye.

Her Alpha pulled back just enough to look into Edith's eyes. His red ones bearing into her green. Edith tried to understand what was happening. _Was this some ritual I wasn't warned about? Why is he doing this? Does this have to do with Stiles? _But his eyes told the story, and she trusted him to take care of her. She closed her eyes again and nodded. It was enough for Derek to continue.

Dripping wet fangs bit into Edith's shoulder. She let out a loud cry from the sudden impact, her eyes shifting from green to bloody red. Derek growled and released. Thick red blood poured from the wound.

Edith whimpered and almost fell, but Derek caught her just in time. He walked her to the bed and gently helped her in before he carried an unconscious Stiles to the couch.

After all was taking care of Derek, still in Alpha form, settled himself on the bed next to Edith. His claws ripped her shirt down so her shoulder was bear. And with a small whimper of his own, he began to clean the wound with his tongue. Knowing now that they were truly connected.

For Edith now bore the mark of her Alpha.

And they were connected as Alpha mates of the Hale Pack.


	7. One Heck of a Show!

New Chapter! Alright now we get some insight on last chapter's more-or-less cliff hanger. Btw, **the bold writing is Peter's thoughts.** Other than that Enjoy!

Turning Chambers

Chapter 7: One Heck of a Show!

Edith's nails were chewed down to the nub. She was anxious and sweaty, how was she going to go about this?

When Edith woke up that morning it took some time for her to fully realize what happened last night. _Derek bit me...what does that mean? Why am I not healing? Ow, why does it hurt so much? This would be so much easier if Derek remembered that he bit me!_

Derek didn't seem to remember what happened, other than the fact that Stiles is now a werewolf. Edith was freaking out because she didn't know how to approach him about it. But ultimately she decided to keep the information to herself, for now.

And for now she was devoting her time to Operation: Turn Stiles and Save Scott. Scratch the turn Stiles part. As Derek went with the others, excluding Peter, to talk to Scott. Edith stayed behind to help Stiles.

"God I have such a headache…" Stiles groaned from the table. _Derek seriously needs to get a couch_.

Edith smiled, "Yeah, that will go away soon"

Stiles sat up and rubbed his head. "Where did your boyfriend go?"

Edith rolled her eyes and chewed her nails even more, "He's not my boyfriend. We're just...I don't know what we are…"

Stiles nodded and laughed, "Wow, I can't believe I'm a werewolf. I have to tell Scott…"

"No! Wait!" Edith yelled before he could take out his phone. "You have plenty of time for that. First you need to learn some things from me and from Derek. You can call Scott if he's not already here"

Stiles nodded after being petrified she would lunge at him. "Okay...so what do I need to know?"

-.-.-.-

After a few hours of nonstop information being drilled into Stiles's head, Derek and the others came in with Scott.

"Stiles?! Are you okay?!" Scott cried when he saw his friend.

"I'm great Scott. In fact I'm amazing…" Stiles smiled.

Scott looked worried and angry at the same time. "What is this about Derek, another way to get me into your pack? Well it's not going to work...Stiles and I-"

Stiles interrupted Scott, "Scott, buddy, listen to me. We need to join the pack. We are too inexperienced, too new to this not to. I can't help you now that I'm a werewolf as well and Derek is willing to teach us. Edith here tells me there's an Alpha Pack too? If they come after us...we won't be able to defend ourselves."

Scott looked at Stiles with pleading eyes, "But Stiles-"

"Enough Scott, you know this is what's best" Stiles said.

Scott, with a defeated look in his eyes, turned to Derek. "Alright...I accept"

It was that moment that Edith felt a sharp pain from her bite. The wound leaking more blood as she clutched her shoulder. With a low groan Edith ran towards the bathroom around the corner, panting heavily.

It didn't go unnoticed. Derek looked more worried than Scott, "Edith? Edith what's wrong?"

But before Derek could go after her Peter put an arm out in front of him. "Stay here Derek, I'll go check on her" Peter said with a small smile.

Derek reluctantly nodded and let Peter go.

-.-.-.-

_Fuck! Ow, oh gosh this hurts! What the hell is happening? Why can't I heal?!_

Edith scrambled in the bathroom trying to take her shirt off to reveal the bite without damaging herself further. It was when she was in nothing but jeans and a sports bra that Peter Hale barged in.

"Edith are you alri- oh my" Peter stood shocked. The bite on her shoulder was discolored and gray, new blood mixing with the dried up blood. All of it streaming down her pale shoulder.

"P-Peter...help…" was all Edith could get out. Her face sweaty with dark purple rings around her eyes. She almost fainted but Peter caught her in time and set her down to sit atop the toilet seat cover.

"It's going to be alright Edith. You just need to stay with me...Can you do that Edith? Just keep your eyes open" Peter pleaded, giving her face a gentle shake.

Edith didn't seem like she could. She was drifting in and out, eyes closing and opening.

"Listen to me Edith...Um, do it for Derek. He needs you to stay awake. Derek needs you" Peter tried.

That seemed to do the trick. Edith kept her eyes open and looked at Peter. Her irises flashing red.

Peter stepped back. **She's an Alpha? The bite must have been from Derek then…**

Instead of dwelling on the possibilities of how he could use this to his advantage, Peter went into the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a box. Inside was a sewing kit and bandages.

-.-.-.-

About twenty minutes later Edith's bite seemed to be healing. Or at least stopped bleeding.

Peter was washing his hands free of Edith's blood, making sure to use extra soap so Derek wouldn't smell it.

"Thank you Peter. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come for me" Edith said, her face beginning to regain it's color.

"No need to thank me Edith. Or should I say Alpha now, hmm?" Peter asked as he turned around to dry his hands.

Edith looked confused, "What? Why would you call me that?"

Peter smiled, "Oh, so you didn't know? Well then I assumed you didn't tell him either. I guess it happened last night when he shifted to turn Stiles, the urge must have been quite strong for him to lose himself like that…"

"Peter what are you talking about?!" Edit cried.

"The bite Edith. The bite Derek gave you. It's not just any bite. Its a mark, a mark from an Alpha werewolf to a female werewolf. Symbolizing the bond formed between the two of you" Peter explained.

Edith looked down, "So that means what? I'm an Alpha? How is that even possible?"

Peter looked thoughtful, "It is said that when an Alpha werewolf finds that...special someone. He can give a portion of his power to her. So that they can rule the pack as Alpha male and female. But it rarely happens now a days because Alphas are so greedy with their power. They want it all to themselves"

"So I'm the Alpha female? What does that mean? What about Derek, he doesn't remember he bit me last night…" Edith asked.

"Well the simplest thing to do is just to tell him. You can't keep playing Beta when you're truly an Alpha Edith. He has to know, he has to know tonight…" Peter pressed.

Edith nodded and opened the bathroom door, "Thanks again Peter…"

"Anytime"

-.-.-.-

Edith tried to avoid Derek for as long as she could. But something in her was pulling her towards him. It wasn't long before Derek grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to sit on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong Edith? Why did you run away? Why are you avoiding me?" Derek asked.

Edith took a breath before explaining exactly what happened and everything had Peter told her.

Derek looked lost in his thoughts as Edith grew more and more worried of his reaction. After about two minutes of nothing but silence Edith couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and tried to walk away. But it was Derek's quick hands on her arm that pulled her back down to the bed.

"Derek I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was scared. I don't know what being Alpha Female means…" she began to cry. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

Derek's thumb rubbed it away. His fingers taking her chin and pulling her face towards his. His lips inches away from hers, warm breath fanning her face. "Don't be sorry...I wanted this" he whispered.

His lips met hers in a rushed kiss. Tongues touching in a soft dance. Hands groping at each other's hips. Derek's free hand deciding to get tangled in her dark brown curls. Edith let out a moan.

"Derek…" she whispered.

Derek's response was to flash his red eyes and growl. A gesture which she happily returned before laying back on the bed.

_Thank God everyone went home tonight, or else they would be in for one heck of a show!_


	8. Werewolves and Alphas and Hunters oh my!

Yay New Chapter! Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews and follows and favorites! Oh and before I forget...please go and check out my friend's new story Forced Feline by chubchild22! He's an amazing writer so I'm sure it's the story of the generation! Btw, _**bold italics are Derek's thoughts. **_Other than that enjoy the chapter!

Turning Chambers

Chapter 8: Werewolves and Alphas and Hunters, oh my!

Isaac and Edith were sprinting through the forest at full werewolf speed. Only this time...it wasn't for practice.

"Come on Isaac! Keep moving!" Edith yelled.

"I can't see them anymore! We might have lost them!" Isaac replied.

Edith grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, "Keep moving Isaac they're still around here!"

A loud roar echoed through the trees, shaking off some of the dead leaves. Edith's breath hitched in surprise. "Go...go Isaac now!" she yelled at him.

Isaac scrambled but started running again, Edith following close behind. She could almost feel the breath of the other Alphas on her back. Hear their growls and see the light from their glowing red eyes.

"We're almost there Isaac just a little further look!" Edith encouraged him. Even with their powers it was a long exhausting run from where they had been. Edith could see the top of Derek's apartment building and the edge of the tree line. The other Alphas wouldn't dare cross into the parking lot...at least they hoped.

Isaac was panting with tears streaming from his eyes crossed the tree line and slowed down in the parking lot. Edith right behind him dodged a strike from something massive and tumbled to a halt on the cement floor. Her eyes travelled up until she saw the beams of the twin Alpha eyes gazing at her and Isaac.

Edith stayed there with her body in front of Isaac's in a protective way until the red eyes faded into the background.

"Okay, I think the coast is clear. We can go up now" Edith said pointing to the entrance.

-.-.-.-

"Oh thank God you guys are back! I thought Sourwolf over here was gonna start crying" Stiles laughed.

But Derek wasn't laughing. When Edith walked in he ran up to embrace her in his arms. His nose being buried in her neck and thick hair. It wasn't until Isaac gave and nervous cough that he finally let go.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Derek asked.

Edith sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "We're fine. No one got hurt. Isaac and I were snooping around when the twin Alphas caught our scent and started chasing us. Damn...I thought they were going to catch us Derek"

Derek sat down next to Edith on the bed and put an arm around her shoulder. "At least you're safe now. That's all I'm worrying about. The safety of our pack...that means no one goes anywhere near there and as soon as school is over you come straight here, you hear me?"

Edith nodded but sighed, "There's something else Derek...I can't quite tell what it is. Around the building that the Alphas are hiding in...There was another scent. Not werewolf but human. It smelled strange though…"

"What did it smell like?" Derek asked.

Edith's eyebrows came together in a sorrowful frown, "_Wolfsbane_"

-.-.-.-

"You seen Allison, werewolves aren't human...no they're monsters. Just waiting for the perfect time to strike. Waiting for the moment you relax and begin to trust them. Then, they turn their back like the cold hearted creatures they are" Allison's grandfather, Gerard, explained.

"But Scott-" Allison began.

"Scott is no exception. I'm sure he might have been a good lad before, but now Allison. Now those abominations have filled his head with lies and given him a curse like no other...the curse of lycan." Gerard interrupted.

Allison only nodded in response.

Gerard, sensing her doubt, pushed a little further. "My dear Allison. I need to know you will be strong for what shall come in the next few weeks. I need to know that when the going gets tough you won't run and hide like a little girl. You are a woman Allison. I need you to act like one. Would you do that, for me?" he asked.

Allison nodded, "Yeah"

Gerard suddenly turned cold, "Don't _yeah_ me. You say yes with all the confidence and determination that you can or else you can go home and forget all about it. This is serious business"

"Yes, Grandfather" Allison replied with her head held high.

-.-.-.-

"Godammit! As if we didn't have enough problems!" Derek yelled as he paced back and forth in front of his pack.

"Derek calm down. You're not helping anything by walking a hole into the floor. And I think you're starting to scare the others" Edith said.

Derek looked at the faces of his pack. Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Stiles, and Scott all looked stressed and worried beyond comprehension. And it was his fault. He was giving off such strong emotions and the other pack members couldn't help but feel his pain.

"I'm sorry...I just don't know how we're gonna handle this" Derek explained as he sat on the bed and rubbed his face.

"Derek, listen to me. We are going to attack this threat in the only way we can. One step at a time. I have a feeling the Alpha Pack is about done waiting, especially after the stunt Isaac and I pulled. The Hunters we can deal with at a later time, that is if they don't interfere first. We're going to be okay, you hear?" Edith reassured.

Derek smiled at her words. And it seems the rest of the pack calmed at them as well. _**It's strange how she can bring calm to a group of teenage werewolves like that. Maybe she's taking on the position of Pack Mom. Lord knows we could use one…**_

"Oh and Derek?" Edith began.

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts, "Yes?"

"Before anything crazy happens, you and I are going house hunting. I'm sick of smelling Stiles's feet from the bed" Edith said.

"Hey! If that's the reason then I'm coming with you!" Stiles complained.

Edith smiled and nodded. Tomorrow was going to be fun. That is, for everyone except Derek.


	9. The Happiest I've Been in a Long Time

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a little longer than usual! End of school stress in finally getting to me! But don't worry, in the next two weeks I'll be school free. That means more updates!

As for this chapter, well, it's all fluff! Next chapter will be more exciting I promise! Now on with the show!

Turning Chambers

Chapter 9: The Happiest I've Been in a Long Time

"What do you mean? Whats wrong with it?" Edith asked.

"Nothing, it's just...I don't like it" Derek answered.

Edith sighed and looked at Stiles, "He's hopeless I'm telling you, hopeless"

Stiles nodded in agreement. They three werewolves were out house hunting for a place that the pack could share and serve as Derek's home. Unfortunately, Derek has extremely picky tastes.

"This is why you don't have furniture isn't it? Couldn't decide on what fabric material will complement the exterior?" Stiles mocked.

Derek grumbled and walked out of the new two story home on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Edith followed close behind and sat with him in his black camaro. She told Stiles to wait in the house.

"What's up Derek? What's wrong?" Edith asked.

Derek huffed another sigh, "I don't know. I feel like everything is spinning around me a mile a minute and I can't keep up with it"

Edith took his hand in hers, "It's okay to feel that way. Honestly I feel that way as well. But like I said, just take it one step at a time. We should go look at this last house on the list and decide which is best for us. You know as well as I do that it would be easier to face the Alpha Pack and the Hunters with a stable and defended territory. And it's hard to do that with nothing but a crowded loft"

Derek took a deep breath and nodded.

Edith smiled, "I'm going to go get Stiles and then he can lead us to the next house in his jeep, okay?"

-.-.-.-

"Whoa. Now _that_ is a house!" Stiles exclaimed.

Edith got out of the car with Derek and smiled. "Sure is, what do you think Derek?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. It definitely looks big enough"

Standing before them was an enormous antebellum house with a large front porch and green lawn. A step inside reveals an actually quite modern design considering the exterior and date of the home.

Edith was walking through the kitchen when she exclaimed, "I love it!"

Derek smiled at her as she danced around the counters. _**A perfect place for her to raise a pack**_.

Edith hugged Stiles and swung Derek in her arms, "This is it! This is the house!"

Derek laughed and nodded.

-.-.-.-

It was a week later when Derek was cursing under his breath as he pulled box after box up the stairs of the new house. Stiles and Scott would always make it a point to laugh at him when he slipped and fell or dropped an overpacked box.

Edith giggled along as well, but helped Derek pick it up in the end.

Peter did nothing but stare and 'conduct' the group.

"We call this room!" Erica yelled from upstairs as she pulled Boyd in and shut the door.

Edith shook her head and looked at Isaac, "What room do you want?"

Isaac looked at the various doors in the long hallway. A hard decision to make indeed. He saw Derek walk into an open door at the end of the hall, the master bedroom. "Could I have the room next to yours?" he asked.

Edith smiled, "Sure, come on...lets move you in!"

Isaac pulled his backpack over his shoulders and followed Edith into the room.

"Scott, Stiles! Hurry up and unpack the kitchen for me...then you can pick which rooms to jam your stuff in for now, I have a dinner to cook!" Edith called.

Derek smiled to himself as he listened to Edith reprimand Scott and Stiles. Hell hath no fury like a werewolf pack mom scorned.

"And what are you doing? Quit standing around and help me with the bed!" Edith barked as she walked into the master bedroom and saw Derek.

"Yes mother dear…" he giggled but coughed when Edith threw a heavy tempurpedic pillow at his chest.

-.-.-.-

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GOOD!" Scott exclaimed as he stuffed his mouth full of southern style chicken and dumplings.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth" Edith chastised.

Peter laughed from the end of the table when Scott gave her an evil glare.

"Why are you being so mean lately Edith? Its like you're our mom or something!" Scott retorted.

Edith looked up from her food and around the table. Derek's eyes showed surprise at Scott's comment, Erica rolled her eyes and dug into her rice, Boyd looked between Edith and Scott, Isaac looked like he was prepared to bolt from the table with Stiles in tow, and Peter smiled as if he knew the answer.

Edith's reaction was to push her chair out and walk upstairs out of the new dining room.

"Edith! Wait!" Derek called. He ran upstairs after giving the death glare to Scott, to which he replied with a guilty 'What?!'

-.-.-.-

Derek found Edith sitting on one of the armchairs decorating the master bedroom. Her eyes watery as she bit her nails.

"Edith?" Derek asked when he leaned down next to her.

"What's wrong with me? It's not like I haven't noticed myself, but I can't control it!" she whined.

Derek pulled her into his lap so she was sitting on top of him in the chair. "Don't worry, it's apart of becoming Alpha Female. You're taking a mother-like role in the pack so it's okay to be a little bossy. And if Scott or anyone else gives you trouble, come to me first. I'll make sure to give them a worthy punishment" he said as he flashed his Alpha eyes.

Edith giggled, "That is if I haven't already punished them myself"

Derek smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. Edith rubbed the growing stubble on his cheek with her hands.

"You know, even with the Alpha Pack and the Hunters running around. This is happiest I've been in a long time…" Derek sighed.

Edith's eyebrows drew together in a sad expression, "Really? Well, lets do our best to keep it that way…"

Derek grinned even more as he stood up with her in his arms and moved to the bed.


	10. Shattered

Looky looky! New Chapter...prepare to cry!

Turning Chambers:

Chapter 10: Shattered

"DEREK LOOK OUT!" Edith screamed.

The Alpha werewolf's head whipped around at the panic in his mate's voice. Charging at him was a another full grown Alpha by the name of Ennis, red eyes glowing and fangs ready to strike. Derek had little time to prepare before the attacker slammed into him, pushing both their bodies closer to the edge.

Everything around them seemed to still as the two Alphas drew nearer and nearer to the cliff with each swing and dodge of their deadly claws. "We have to do something, he's going to fall…" Edith cried to Isaac.

"What? If we get too close we'll get our head cut off!" Isaac replied.

Edith stood there looking a jumble of emotions. Fear, panic, anxiety, anger, and worry all written along the lines of her face. Not being able to take the slow torture, Edith had to make a quick decision. She chose to run up behind the furious enemy Alpha and use her claws to slash the back of his leg in hopes of giving Derek the chance of moving away from the edge.

But it had the opposite effect. Derek, confused at Ennis's cry of pain, stumbled backwards as the Alpha leaned into him for support. Edith's breath was caught in her throat as she watched in horror.

Deep down in the pit of his stomach, Derek felt the flutter of anxiety and the restless crawl on his skin, the feeling of falling. He barely got the chance to look back and see Edith trying to reach out and grab him, a single tear running down her pain-stricken face, before the nightmare went black with a heavy blow to the back of the head.

Edith sat there on the edge staring down at him. Hoping, praying, that he would lift his head, open his eyes, whisper a word, _breathe_.

But nothing came, and reality came crashing back down on her.

Scott and Isaac pulled her from the edge just in case. But as they tried to walk her away she resisted. "No! No! He has to be alive! Has has to be! No! Please! DEREK!" she cried. The tears streamed down her face her red Alpha eyes dimmed into a human green. "Derek, please no…"

The rest of the pack looked at each other. Tears could be seen on the faces of Erica and Isaac. Stiles watched Edith's crying eyes with sorrow, something deep within them all had been broken.

And to think...this could have been avoided.

-.-.-.-

A few days earlier, once again, Derek was pacing back and forth in front of his pack members.

"Babe, could you calm down?" Edith asked, slightly worried herself.

"No, I can't calm down! Not when there's an Alpha Pack out on the loose and we have no idea when or why they plan on attacking!" Derek yelled.

Edith rolled her eyes, "Okay okay, we get it. We're all worried just as much as you are, but what do you expect us to do about it? It's not like we can just walk up to their door before they get to us!"

Derek paused mid-stride and looked at Edith.

Edith paused as well, "What? What'd I say?"

"That's perfect! We'll have the advantage of surprise! But we have to train, Isaac! Get the backyard ready! We have practice to do!" Derek exclaimed with what was for Derek, glee.

Edith looked confused, "Wait you're not serious, right? I mean, they're Alphas. If I came up with that as a joke, don't you think they'll be expecting that?"

Derek sighed, "Who knows? With luck, this plan will work. If not, well we would have to face them sooner or later, right?"

Edith nodded, still not on board with the idea.

Derek kissed her forehead, "Come on, we have to train"

-.-.-.-

Now, Edith sat alone in the dark of the master bedroom.

The bed no longer warm with the scent of her beloved. It's been two days since the fight and all Edith can do is sit in the corner chair and stare at it. At the bed they shared. A little over a week and the sheets were already home to some of the best memories shes ever had.

Scott came into the room that evening, "Hey"

"Hey" she replied in a choked sob.

Scott sighed at the sound, "Listen Edith, I know it's hard. It's hard on all of us, but we need you. You're all we got now and we need leadership now more than ever...please come downstairs with me Edith?"

Edith sat there trying to draw up the strength to stand up, but it was a failed attempt. She was reminded of Derek and how he would roll his eyes if he saw her acting like this. All she could manage was a nod and thankfully Scott took it as permission to help her up.

A few more tears ran down her cheeks as they descended the stairs together to address the pack. They were all sitting in the living room waiting for her when she arrived. Their faces dark and gloomy.

"I know Derek is gone, and maybe never coming back. But we still have a threat on our hands from the Alpha Pack and the Hunters...we need to stick together at all costs. No one goes anywhere alone. We stay here, we train, we fight, that's what Derek would have wanted…" Edith managed to ground out through her scratchy throat.

Scott and Stiles nodded to each other in agreement. This was going to be hard, they still didn't know what the Alpha Pack wants. And they had no way of getting rid of them.

"Peter, I have a task for you" Edith whispered in his ear as the others were heading off to bed.

"Yes?"

"Since you're the oldest in the pack and the most experienced, plus you are Derek's Uncle...would you mind doing me a big favor? For peace of mind, and for Derek?" she asked shyly.

Peter smiled sadly, "What is it?"


End file.
